untitled
by vampirebunny
Summary: kagome finally relise's that she no longer loves inu.. now she must go on a adventure, strange things happen and she meets a certian angel of death...sesskag....flames welcome...and be kind please my first story...
1. relization

disclamer i dont own any of the inuyasha characer's sad yes it is ...how i wish i can have fluffy-sama...any ways  
  
one with teh show!!!!!!(please be kind to me this is my first fan fiction...be gentle...)  
  
guess who's pov  
  
I walked to the woods knowing of what i would find, my love or the one i thought i loved a month back ago, in the arms of another woman. I could find pity in his eyes towards his love. Howhe missed her everyday, and how she was forced to live in the dark.  
  
Yea rite shes the one in the beam of light compared to me. I'm the one allowing her to live every breath of air, but no. I'm to nice of a person to take her minicule part of MY soul back. I still can't belive how 'she' lied to himsaying how i was the one to attempted to take 'her' life, when it was her that shot at me. Slicing my cheek.  
  
Men when they fight for something at least have honour. When women fight over a man, they turn cruel and dark to get what they want. I've heard of it that way. It's very much true how 'she' acted but 'she' won. Truth is when he called out for her, whan my soul was stolen. I gave up. Totally gave up everything. Oh well they say its better to have loved and lost then to never to have loved at all.....Something like that, kikyo...she had won inuyasha ther was no point in fighting now, i lost him.  
  
Iwalked away from that gross site of them kissing. In the forest i felt more at home for some reason. I turned my thoughts to shippo. How horrible it must have been to see his parents die. I'm glad we met him, he has taken a fondness to me. I actually think of him as my adopted pup. Wierd i know, but it feels rite anyways. I'll protect him till the end and when we stop naraku, I'll stay here to live. I actually want to take over the miko position in the village, unless kikyo come's back. Hope not tho. Were would i go? WAlking deeper into the forest towards teh "god tree". I stoped.  
  
ok well thats the first chapter if you want me to continue pls tell me.. i know its just the start but i have much more already written.... ive been shy bout posting it for over a year now lol,,, i stoped a year ago cuz my muse died literly.... any how please give me ur thoughts good or bad ill willingly take em... later then  
  
vamps 


	2. chapter two

disclaimer still dont own them and yes its still very sad...oh well  
  
any who... thanks to my loverly reviewer and ther kind words this time i shall make the chapter longer... but still im kinda skiddish with it and im not use to posting new chapters up so forgive me if this is a lil late,   
  
thank you's to: sasha-nyanko, and my harsh inner self and giving my self a flame lol   
  
on with the storie!!!  
  
talking in mind  
  
tree talking  
  
( ) me   
  
..........chapter two................  
  
,,,,kagome's pov,,,,,  
  
"who's there?" I called softly."hello?" I started agian, shrugging off the felling. I stoped at the base of the tree looking upward. "So bueatiful even it's bueaty will last forever while every thing else withers around it." i said How much can come out of a tree? I thought looking at it's aura. It shone brightly in the nights sky, like a beconing call forsome one. Either way it called to her. Come here child it spoke. "Huh who's there? Were are you?" I spoke.   
  
The tree child, i am the tree. Come here my child i wish to speak wit you. It wispered. "uh...sure" I crept up to the tree slowly "Are you its spirit?" yes.. i am. i have a gift to you. one you will neverwish to have in a moment, but it will come in handy with protection and strength on your journey. It wispered agian. " What do you mean, and whats this about a journey?" I screahed. Hush lil child. I mean no harm in what im about to do, tis for your own safty and that of your kit. its cooed softly.  
  
"What of shippo? I can protect him well enou---"  
  
"No you cannot" some one inturruped me. " you barly have control over your own miko powers."  
  
"Huh- who are you lady?" i yelled.  
  
" I am the jewel, broken as i may be, but I can still do this!" the jewel lady spoke.  
  
Now what i didn't notice was that the god tree finished a spell. I was encased by a white/ blue light. " How- wha?... whats happpening?" i wispered. I felt like water was surrounding me, drowning me. I gasped, choking out for air.  
  
do not struggle child ye will be fine. " trust us please, kagome you'll be fine." I heard them yell out to me. Trying to calm me. Then i felt a shock of electricity, water moving away. Then ground.   
  
"What did you do to me?" i noticed my voice was older, i leaned in to listen for a explanation.  
  
I have turned you in to a demon. This will help you on your journey, and for your protection and your kit's. We have been thinking about this for the past month when you went into a small depression. " Ever since you roke me i have been planning how to get back togther threw the cluches of Naraku." the jewel spoke suddenly.  
  
"So your saying the two of you plotted agianst me to turn me in to this?" i said.   
  
" Your transformation is not complete yet." stated the jewel.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, i havent even seen my self yet and i know what im going to look like." I exclaimed.   
  
"Go and look at your self kagome, tell us if you aprove." she hushed.  
  
" Fine gotta a mirror by any chance?" I asked for the hell of it.  
  
"No, but i can make a reflection." she blinked and a watery surface suddenly flowed in front of me.  
  
"Wow." I looked in I look good! at leastthey know my favorate colours. I have longer hair with streaks of blue in my raven hair. They changed me into a kimoto(sp?) that is black with blue roses on the fringes and a blue sash with silver waves on it. ( in my mind its very pretty)  
  
Tomorrow you will get the rest of your apperances and powers. the tree told me.  
  
" Now you can tell inuyasha he can't have me kagome! yay!!" the jewel cheered." I never wanted to be used in making his wish anyways."  
  
" Uh... jewel your freaking me out." I looked at her like she was crazy,maybe she can occompany me on my journey as a friend." Um jewel would you like to come with me... you see ill get lonly with just shippo and myself, i wondering if you would like to come with me?" I pleaded.  
  
"Uh i donno if i can kagome I-"Go ahead jewel you can help locate them shards, It wouldnt hurt. the tree inturupted.  
  
"Ok ill go with you kagome-chan. My name is actually Jackie instead of "jewel" don't want any one else know who or what i am now do we?!" She cheered. ( note jackie is my girlfriends nickname tho its not even close to her real name)   
  
"Ok bye tree spirit! I'll see you later!" i wavedhow weired my life has gotten I looked down at my watch to see what time it was. 11:30!!!" 11;30 crap, jackie come with me , im late, inuyasha's gonna kill me!!!!" I screamed in a rush.  
  
"Whoa kag-chan, settle down. Were ok, I got an exuse and a really good one at that. You jsut sitthe bastard if he's to fired up." jackie said trying to calm me down.  
  
"shippo must be worried tho--" i was inturruped when i red furball slamed into me. shippo?  
  
" kagome!!! were where you? i was so worried, did inuyasha do something? illl naw off his ears--" " shh shippo calm down he didn't do any thing." I stroked his hair soothingly.  
  
"KAGOME!!!! were have you been---" Inuyasha started. "sit"stupid dog  
  
" Jackie explain to the MUTT what happened please?" i asked while i stepped on his head and back to keep him down. "sit"   
  
"Kagome what happen'd to you, you've got claws and longerahir with odd colours in it." shippo pointed out.  
  
" I will explain that at the hut......sit" I yelled as inu-baka started to twitch" He's all yours jackie-chan!"  
  
"Thanks kag-chan" she yelled back.  
  
"mommy?" "Yes my kit?" i asked worried loking at shippo." is any thing wrong?"  
  
"Can i call you my mum kagome? please it wouldreally make me happy." I smiled revieling my canine teeth. " Sure shippo for you are my kit, pup, and son." i nuzzeled his cheek.  
  
"really?" shippo exclaimed as i nodded. " Would that make inuyasha my dad?" "What!!!!!!!!!" i choked. "Just kidding mum!" shippo smiled. "he's a jerk any ways... so what are you going to tell us, and who's that lady that was with you?" shippo rambled.   
  
"kagome?"  
  
"kagome-sama?"  
  
" Miroku!!, Sango!!" i smiled as i greeted them.  
  
"What happend you to you kag-chan?" asked sango after she gasped. "Yes do tell kagome-sama." miroku added.  
  
"I'll explain it all in the hut kay?" sighing I walked in to keade's "yall coming or what?" I said.  
  
end chapter two  
  
well it was longer then last chapter i hope... please review ill try to update faster... oh and i need a title for the storie! it would be really helpful i suck at making titles.. well yours truely vamp....bye bye!! 


End file.
